Une histoire de Chouette
by HCIG
Summary: Quand Ron & Harry partent à la Chasse aux Horcruxes laissant Hermione à Poudlard, ce dernier la confie à un certain "Lucye". Harry offre à Hermione une chouette grâce à laquelle elle pourra contacter, quand elle en aura besoin, son mystérieux protecteur.
1. Prologue

**Une histoire de Chouette.**

_Prologue :_

- Toi et toi ! Hurla la jeune brune en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les coupables. Je vous promets que je vous en voudrai toute ma vie ! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais !... Et tâchez de rester en vie espèce d'ingrats ! Ajouta-t-elle en sortant sans oublier de claquer la porte avec violence.

- Tu pense qu'elle va nous en vouloir longtemps ? Interrogea le rouquin en osant enfin tourner la tête vers son ami.

- Sûrement toute notre vie. Mais on ne peut pas l'embarquer avec nous dans cette chasse. C'est trop dangereux Ron... Elle va retourner à Poudlard et là-bas, elle sera en sécurité, assura un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et désordonnés en hochant la tête.

- On ne pourra même pas la contacter, Harry ! Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Par les temps qui courts… Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'on peut appeler un endroit sécurisé, avança Ron en soupirant.

- T'inquiète mon vieux. Je l'ai confié à quelqu'un. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Tu l'as confié à quelqu'un… ? La vieille MacGo ? Un prof ? Demanda le roux qui se détendait peu à peu après ce qu'Harry venait de lui confier.

- Malefoy, lâcha le brun, comme une bombe, en lançant un regard sûr à Ron qui glapit de surprise. Un éclair de fureur traversa le regard du rouquin qui se jeta sur Harry, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Grogna Ron face à un Harry impassible.

- Non. Je te jure que tout ira bien_._

* * *

><p><em>- Je te préviens Potter, je ne suis pas de se bord là, chuchota une silhouette, un sourire moqueur se dessinant dans le noir.<em>

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas zoophile, répliqua Harry dans un demi sourire._

_- Donc, que me vaut cette jolie invitation en pleine nuit au clair de lune ? Demanda Drago, ignorant la remarque d'Harry, en marchant à ses côtés._

_Le couvre feu était largement dépassé, plus un bruit ne résonnait dans le château. Mis à part les chuchotis et les pas des deux jeunes hommes._

_- Je veux te demander quelque chose, se lança brusquement le brun en s'arrêtant de marcher._

_Malefoy continua de marcher pendant une poignée de seconde et se retourna, surpris de ne plus voir le Gryffondor à sa droite._

_- Hum ?_

_- Je veux te demander quelque chose, répéta Harry en prenant soin de bien articuler._

_- Tu pense que je vais dire oui ? Soyons sérieux Potter, tu sais très bien que…_

_- C'est bien plus qu'une demande Malefoy, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, le coupa Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il continua.  
>Avec Ron, on doit hum… achever quelque chose que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire.<em>

_Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur qu'Harry aperçu grâce à la faible lumière qu'offrait la lune._

_- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, de toute manière, tu n'as pas à savoir. Moins tu en sais, mieux le monde se porte.  
>Bref, on ne va pas retourner à Poudlard. Mais Hermione, si. Bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore…<em>

_- Granger ? Pourquoi ne pas la prendre avec vous… ? Demanda le Serpentard sans une once d'animosité, de mépris ou bien de simple méchanceté. Juste de la curiosité. _

_- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle ne peut pas prendre part à cette mission. Ce qui inclut, aucuns contacts._

_- C'est beaucoup moins classe de s'appeler le « Duo D'or », si tu veux mon avis… Ricana le blond._

_- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Malefoy, sourit Harry.  
><em>_Passons, je vais lui en parler pendant les vacances. Je vais lui dire que si elle veut parler à quelqu'un, elle peut envoyer des lettres à Lucye._

_En entendant ce prénom, Drago éclata d'un rire franc._

_- Lucye, sérieusement Potter ! Depuis le temps, elle a dû se rendre compte que tu envois tes lettres à un mec._

_- Elle le sait. Mais c'est juste qu'un jour, dans les premières fois où je t'écrivais, elle m'a surpris et m'a demandé à qui j'écrivais. Du coup j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que Lucye. Arrêtes de rire, et comprends plutôt, il y avait trop de pression ! J'ai du me plié en quatre, me contorsionné pour pas qu'elle n'attrape la lettre ! Mais depuis, elle sait bien que je parle avec un mec, c'est vrai._

_- Attends, attends, dit soudainement Drago en prenant conscience des choses. Tu veux dire qu'elle va m'envoyer des lettres ? A moi ? Drago Malefoy. Allô la Terre, Potter, elle me hait._

_- Elle a toutes ses raisons._

_- Certes…_

_- Mais elle ne saura pas que c'est avec toi qu'elle correspondra._

_- Je vais devoir lui cacher ? Glapit Drago en ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche._

_- Fais ce que tu veux. Mais veille sur elle. « Il te protégera », c'est ce que je vais lui dire. _

_Drago s'en décrocha la mâchoire._

_- Tu souffres ? Demanda Harry, après quelques minutes de silence, au Serpentard qui ne riait plus du tout, qui ne montrait plus aucun signe de légèreté.  
><em>_A chaque fois que tu seras proche d'elle, ça sera pire. Dans ces moments, souviens-toi de ce que tu as fais. Et ne l'oublies jamais. Je ne t'ai pas complètement pardonné, saches-le._

- … _Je...le ferais, soupira le blond en baissant la tête, abattu._

_- Bien ! C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent Malefoy. Et souviens-toi que même si je ne pourrais pas contacter ni toi, ni Hermione, je __**saurais**__ si tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ou pas, bluffa Harry._

_Le Serpentard soupira à nouveau tandis qu'Harry abordait un grand sourire._

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis dans la chambre que ces derniers partageaient.<p>

- Je vous écoute, déclara solennellement la jeune fille.

Harry sourit chaleureusement à sa meilleure amie tandis que le rouquin baissait les yeux.

- Hermione, commença le brun.

A partir de là, il lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait pas les suivre lors de la Chasse aux Horcruxes et qu'elle irait à Poudlard, avec Ginny, pour faire sa septième année.  
>Hermione hurla et hurla après ses deux amis. Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte.<p>

_OoOoOoO_

Le soir, Harry s'approcha de son amie. Et la prit à part dans un coin de la salle à manger où tout deux s'assirent en silence. Quelques minutes après, Harry prit la parole.

- Écoute-moi Hermione. Je vais te confier une chouette. Je sais que tu as déjà Pattenrond, c'est pour ça qu'elle arrivera directement à Poudlard, le premier soir. Grâce à elle, tu pourras envoyer des lettres à Lucye. Il te protégera.

- L-Lucye ? Ce n'est pas ton mystérieux correspondant ça ? Pourquoi parlerai-je avec un fichu inconnu ! S'emporta la brune en élevant la voix laissant quelques larmes s'échouer sur ses genoux, des larmes de tristesse, de frustration et de colère.

- Hermione. Peut importe, mais sache que si tu en as envie, il y a Anavaï, la chouette.

Hermione pesta encore longtemps. Puis ne parla plus durant toute la soirée.  
>Elle était déçue et vexée d'être écartée de la sorte. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortis ensemble. Ils avaient affronté l'échiquier géant, Touffu, il y avait eu l'épisode du ministère ! Et bien plus encore ! Pourquoi devait-elle restée en arrière cette fois-ci ?<p>

_OoOoOoO_

Malgré tout, lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts durant le mariage de Fleur et Bill, Hermione serra fort Harry et Ron dans ses bras, leur faisant jurer de revenir la chercher et de rester en vie.  
>Ils acquiescèrent. Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes et les regarda transplaner.<br>Elle se retrouva bien seule d'un coup, dans cette foule hurlant de terreur.  
>Elle était vide. Ils venaient de la quitter. Elle ne souffrait pas, elle était en colère.<br>Remus Lupin attrapa la jeune fille par le bras d'un coup et la fit retomber sur terre.  
>Ils transplanèrent, hors de danger.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione monta d'un pas bien triste dans le Poudlard Express. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne ressentait aucune excitation à retourner au château. Ginny et elle trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent.<p>

C'est à ce moment que Drago passa. Aucunes des deux ne fit attention à lui et au regard qu'il posa sur la brune.

"_Veille sur elle._", il ne pouvait que se plier aux exigences de Harry Potter. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il avait une dette envers lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout le tralala : L'univers et personnages appartiennent à JKR et l'histoire en inspirée de Dengenki Daisy (On s'en écarte au fur et à mesure, pas d'inquiétude.)_

_Voilà le prologue de ma première fiction. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous voudrez lire la suite. Après tout, j'écris pour partager des choses avec des gens, donc si je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une suite.  
>(Je ne sais pas vous mais j'arrive à décrypter un message bien caché entre ces lignes ! Muéhéhéhé.)<br>Bref, bref, bref. Vous le savez tous, il y a eu Noël et demain le nouvel an, c'est pour ça que je veux vous souhaiter à tous de **très bonnes fêtes ! **_

Bisous,

HCIG.


	2. Chapitre I

**Une histoire de Chouette.**

_Chapitre I__ : Cher Lucye, je vais bien. Non, pas tant que ça._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Lucye,<em>

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'écris. Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont repris à Poudlard.  
>Et il y avait Anavaï qui trépignait dans ma chambre, je l'ai longtemps regardée puis sans m'en rendre compte j'ai attrapé un parchemin et une plume et les lettres se sont peu à peu alignées sur le papier.<br>Dehors, le ciel est gris, quand je le regarde, il me renvoie ma tristesse.  
>Harry et Ron me manquent terriblement, il y a Ginny avec moi, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai peur pour eux.<br>Pardon de te raconter tout ça, ça doit te paraitre bien futile comme soucis !  
>Je comprendrais si tu ne me réponds pas. Ou bien, si tu n'existe pas.<em>

_Hermione._

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit et c'est les bras tendus face à lui qu'il parcourait les mots d'Hermione Granger en silence.<p>

Ses yeux gris dérivèrent un instant vers la chouette qui, de son regard à la fois doux et perçant, semblait lui faire pression pour qu'il réponde. Et en vitesse. Puis ils se fixèrent à nouveau sur la lettre qu'il relut.  
>Drago s'assit sur son lit, toujours papier en main, et décida enfin à se lever. D'une démarche paresseuse, il se rendit à son bureau sombre en ébène.<br>A son tour, comme l'avait fait la Gryffondor quelques instants plus tôt, il attrapa un parchemin et une plume.  
>Comme s'il avait fait ça toute ça vie, les mots défilèrent sur le parchemin.<br>Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il resta un moment face au papier, surpris par ses propres mots.  
>Avait-il un don d'écriture caché ? Ricana-t-il pour lui-même.<br>Dans une minute d'incertitude, il décida d'écrabouiller le parchemin entre ses mains et de le jeter sans plus de cérémonie car ce qui était écrit ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- Mais, c'est justement pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement. C'est parce-que ça ne me ressemble pas que c'est parfait, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je suis un génie.

Toujours drapé dans sa modestie, il siffla la Anavaï, qui le regarda d'un air de dire « T'es sûr que tu t'adresse à la bonne chouette ? ».  
>Drago leva un sourcil et posa un regard septique sur l'animal. Les yeux gris du Serpentard et ceux ocre de l'animal s'affrontèrent silencieusement.<p>

- Les chouettes se rebellent ? C'est nouveau ça, dit-il en se rendant près de l'oiseau, vaincu. On aura tout vu.

Il allait accrocher le papier à la patte de l'animal quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le forçant à cacher précipitamment la lettre dans le seul endroit qui lui semblait adapté en cet instant, sous son t-shirt. Et oui, il fallait être rapide sur ce coup là ! La lettre se retrouvait donc sous le vêtement du blond et tenait car elle était calée à moitié dans le jean de ce dernier.

- Drago, tu le croiras jamais mon vieux ! S'exclama le jeune homme qui, avec un immense sourire, venait d'entrer et de se jeter sur le lit du blond et s'allonger, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Malefoy était encore crispé par l'entrée brusque de son ami.

- Je sais pas Blaise, si je savais de quoi tu parles je pourrais peut-être te le dire, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Pansy-Parkison-va-te-demander-de-sortir-avec-elle, répondit Zabini en prenant soin de bien articuler les mots à une lenteur frisant l'exaspération.

Il s'était rapidement relevé et faisait face à Drago, sur ses genoux. Tellement excité qu'il était près à se taper dans les mains comme un otarie le ferait avec ses nageoires.  
>Le blond quant à lui, s'avança vers son meilleur ami et d'un air solennel posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaise et le fixa droit dans les yeux.<p>

- … Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil sortaient de ce corps ! fit-il en mimant les geste d'exorcisme.

- .Ha. Tu es drôle dis-moi, dit Blaise en laissant retombé ses bras mollement et en effaçant son sourire pour laisser place à un air désabusé.

- Je trouve aussi. Bon Blaise, je t'apprécie tu le sais ça, non ? Mais si je pouvais retrouver un peu de mon intimité maintenant, je t'apprécierai encore plus !

- Il me vire. Je viens annoncer lui annoncer la nouvelle du siècle et ce crétin me vire, s'écria Blaise en levant les bras vers le ciel tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lorsque la porte claqua enfin, Drago s'affala sur son couvre-lit en velours aux différentes nuances de vert sombre.  
>Il sortit le parchemin qui se trouvait toujours sous son t-shirt et soupira.<br>Son corps de tendit d'un coup, la porte venait de se rouvrir sans prévenir laissant juste assez d'espace pour que Blaise Zabini y passe sa tête.

- Au fait mon vieux, elle compte te faire sa déclaration ce soir devant la Grande Salle, je serai toi, je calmerai ses ardeurs avant qu'elle ne te foute la honte de ta petite vie, ajouta-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

La lettre était posée sur le torse du blond tandis qu'une de ses mains était figée sur elle.  
>Il allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque, par Merlin !<br>Malefoy attrapa le premier projectile qui lui venait sous la main –un des ses oreillers- et le lança avec toute la force qui pût sur ce qui lui servait d'idiot de meilleur ami.  
>Ce dernier ferma la porte afin d'éviter l'oreiller et un grand rire grave et joyeux éclata dans le couloir faisant sourire Drago.<p>

Blaise Zabini le tuerait à la longue.  
>Le rire s'éloigna peu à peu et le jeune homme réussit enfin à accrocher le parchemin à la patte que lui tendit théâtralement Anavaï effaçant peu à peu de son esprit la grande nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Blaise.<p>

* * *

><p>Drago jouait avec les petits pois qu'il avait dans son assiette depuis bientôt dix minutes.<p>

Enfin « jouait », il s'acharnait sur ses petits pois depuis bientôt dix minutes, les réduisant à l'état de purée verte.  
>En sortant de sa chambre pour aller dîner, il avait repris son masque froid et méprisant qui collait si bien à son rôle de Prince des Serpentards.<br>Tous les vert et argent, n'osaient pas l'approcher vu l'humeur exécrable dans laquelle il devait être pour torturer ainsi ses pauvres pois verts.  
>Seul Blaise, qui était assis aux côtés du blond, affichait un air radieux.<br>Il venait de rappeler à Drago ce qui arriverait à la fin du repas.

Malefoy, qui n'avait plus matière à écraser, soupira et leva les yeux au faux plafond quand son ami lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Lorsqu'il rabaissa les yeux, son regard glissa sur la droite et fixa la table des Gryffondor.<br>En fait non. Il ne fixait absolument pas la table des Gryffondor. Seule Hermione Granger avait le droit à toute son attention.

A l'instar du Serpentard, Hermione écrabouillait ses légumes d'un air las, accoudée à la table. Son teint était terne et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

Enfin, plus que d'habitude, pensa Drago en souriant intérieurement.

Elle portait un pull trois fois trop grand pour elle et ne faisait même pas mine de s'intéresser aux conversations l'entourant.

Et bien, elle a mauvaise mine, soupira, toujours intérieurement, le blond, compatissant. Attends… Je m'en fous royalement, pensa-t-il en se redressant brusquement attirant sur lui des regards curieux de la part de ses sujets.

La fin du repas arriva bien trop rapidement au goût de Drago.  
>Ni une, ni deux, il se releva en vitesse et c'est presque en courant qu'il atteignit la porte de la Grande Salle.<br>Malheureusement, pas assez vite.  
>Son prénom couvrit alors de brouhaha que faisaient les élèves rejoignant leur maison respectives, en faisant taire la plus grande partie.<br>Par Merlin, Morgane et le chapeau de la vieille McGo, pensa le Serpentard en fermant les yeux et en s'arrêtant net.  
>Il attendit des pas légers trottiner vers lui et s'arrêter dans son dos.<p>

- Drago d'amour, susurra Pansy Parkinson d'une voix se voulant aguicheuse en laissant une de ses mains se balader sur le torse du jeune homme avant de l'enlacer par derrière.

- Pansy, je t'arrête tout de su… commença Malefoy en se retournant et en repoussant la jeune fille avant de la jauger du regard.

- Drago, ce que je ressens pour toi, depuis bien longtemps maintenant, je veux que tout Poudlard le sache, le coupa la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène en posant un doigt sur la bouche du blond, sur lequel loucha ce dernier.

- Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour choisir de crier, t'enfuir ou bien dire une connerie, souffla la voix grave de Blaise à son ami.

- Pansy, je suis intéressé que par les bonnets B et largement plus petite que toi, répondit Malefoy d'un air désintéressé mais d'une octave plus aigu que d'habitude trahissant, pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, son état proche de la panique.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Un moment de solitude pour Drago. La mâchoire de Pansy se décrocha. Et Blaise murmura que lui aussi aurait choisi la connerie.  
>Puis le temps se remit en marche, les spectateurs voyant que rien ne se passait, rompirent les rangs.<br>Drago lança un regard dont seul lui en avait le secret à Pansy. Un mélange de pitié, de méprise mais surtout c'était un regard froid à vous glacer le sang.  
>Un regard vous figeant sur place. Et vous transperçant.<br>La jeune fille tenta de soutenir ce regard mais baissa rapidement les yeux.  
>Malefoy détourna ses yeux gris de la pauvre fille lui faisant face. Machinalement, il chercha Hermione Granger du regard. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait bêtement promis qu'il veillerait sur elle.<br>Bien qu'il n'y est pas grande menace aux alentours.

Totalement extérieure à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, la Gryffondor tirait son bras tentant de faire monter Ginny qui l'avait retenue.  
>Voyant que la rouquine ne bougeait pas, Hermione s'était simplement assise sur les marches, exaspérée.<br>Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Ginny pour reprendre le contrôle de son bras. Fière d'elle, un sourire traversa son visage que Malefoy ne manqua pas.  
>Toujours sans se rendre compte de l'intérêt que lui portait le Serpentard en cet instant, elle grimpa les escaliers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione,<em>

_Cela peut paraître égoïste de ma part alors que tu es triste, mais je suis content de recevoir enfin une lettre de toi.  
>Je comprends que tes amis te manquent, cette Ginny ne peut pas les remplacer et c'est normal. Comprends que c'est une toute autre personne qui est aussi là pour toi. Ne compare pas la relation que tu as avec elle et celle que tu as avec Harry et Ron. Différencie-les.<br>En tous cas, saches que je suis là.  
>Parles-moi que tout et de rien, je serais toujours là.<br>J'existe et je veille sur toi à chaque instant._

_Lucye._

* * *

><p>Hermione écarquilla les yeux et relue la lettre deux autres fois. D'un geste naturel, elle donna une petite récompense à la chouette qui frétilla de bonheur sur le rebord de la fenêtre.<p>

Elle ne comprenait rien. Si, bien sûr, elle avait écrit on venait de lui répondre, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'un parfait inconnu puisse retranscrire avec exactitude ce qu'elle faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Comparer.  
>« Ginny ne voit pas que je ne mange plus, Harry l'aurait sans doute remarqué.<br>Je suis sûre que Ron aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus drôle à dire sur Seamus. »  
>Et bien plus encore. Hermione ne cessait de se faire ce genre de réflexions à longueur de journée.<p>

Elle s'intéressait bien plus à sa petite personne qu'à sa meilleure amie qui elle aussi devait être anxieuse du fait que Harry et Ron soient quelque part sans que quiconque puisse avoir de leurs nouvelles.  
>La Gyffondor décida de faire tout son possible pour rendre plus agréable le temps qu'elle passait avec Ginny.<br>Mais, pour le moment, la rouquine n'étant toujours pas remonté, Hermione déjà prête à aller se coucher, se glissa dans ses draps.  
>C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle commença à s'endormir en pensant à ce qu'elle répondrait au mystérieux Lucye.<p>

_oOoOoOoOo_

Au même moment, Drago se trainait vers les cachots. Son traitre de meilleur ami l'avait abandonné pour courir après une jolie fille au premier tournant.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, une lettre cachetée par le seau de Poudlard, représentant le blason de l'école, était posée en évidence sur son lit.  
>Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et de lire son contenu.<p>

Demain à 13h30, tous les préfets étaient conviés dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall afin qu'elle leur annonce les noms de deux nouveaux Préfets en Chef.  
>Malefoy avait eût son compte d'annonces pour la journée et décida d'aller prendre un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la salle commune, vite rejoint par Blaise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir ou bonjour ! J'ai décidé de posté aujourd'hui bien que j'ai déjà posté il y a 2 jour, mais étant donné que c'était juste le prologue, je me suis dis "Allez, je poste le premier chapitre maintenant ! Je suis trop une ouf !" 8)<em>

_Donc voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous avoue que mon Drago n'est pas très Malefoyien dans ce chapitre, mais bon... Vous verrez !  
>J'espère aussi que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop fleur bleue, parce-que moi si. Mais étant donné que c'est le premier chapitre aussi hein, il faut voir l'évolution !<em>  
><em>Pour le moment ça ne bouge pas vraiment mais je crée une certaine ambiance, plante le décor... Du moins j'essaye ! :D <em>

_Bref, à part ça ! Dans une review, **on m'a demandé si j'avais de l'avance dans mon écriture et quand je comptai poster**. Je réponds à ça ici aussi pour que tout le monde en profite,** j'ai une petite avance, mais rien n'est sûre, il suffit que d'un coup un chapitre ne me plaise plus pour le réécrire ^^'**_  
><em>Sinon,<strong> <span>j'essayerais<span> de poster chaque week-end, soit samedi, soit dimanche.**_  
><em>Mais à cause de la tonne de travail que j'ai... Je risque d'avoir des retards. Dans ce cas je vous invite à vérifier de temps en temps mon profit grâce auquel je vous tiendrai au courant ! <em>

_Je fais que parler, c'est dingue. :D.** En tous cas, milles merci aux gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu, aux personnes qui lisent et aux favoris/alertes ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu!**_

_****_Je vous embrasse,

HCIG.

_Pssst, au fait..._** BONNE ANNÉE ! Yeaaaah \o/ **


	3. Chapitre II

**Histoire de Chouette.**

_Chapitre II__ : Cher Lucye, ma vie bascule._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Lucye, j'ai rendez-vous à 13h30 dans le bureau d'un de mes professeurs pour que ledit professeur nous annonce qui sera préfets-en-chef.<br>Je ne sais pas si tu sais à quoi consiste le rôle de préfet-en-chef. Ou simplement de préfet, alors je vais te l'expliquer.  
>Etre préfet consiste à veiller sur une partie du bon fonctionnement de l'école.<br>C'est-à-dire que, par exemple, si un élève s'écarte un peu trop du règlement, nous pouvons le mettre en retenue.  
>Nous faisons des rondes du château à tour de rôle et par paire lorsque le couvre feu est passé afin de renvoyer les petits malins qui se baladeraient.<br>Nous avons aussi quelque avantages, la salle de bain préfectorale en est un. Il y a quatre préfets, un de chaque maison dont deux sont préfets-en-chef.  
>Bref, être préfet-en-chef ne change pas grand-chose à tout ça. Un garçon et une fille, tout deux de dernière année et de maison différentes sont choisi pour ce rôle.<br>Mais quand je parle de maison… Est-ce que tu comprends ? En fait vu que je ne connais rien de toi, j'ai du mal à savoir si tu réussis à me suivre. De quoi parlais-tu avec Harry ? Jusqu'où t'a-t-il parlé de Poudlard ?  
>Enfin, passons, je pense que tu as saisis le principal.<em>

_J'avoue avoir été surprise de recevoir une réponse à ma lettre. Mais ça m'a rassurée sur pleins choses.  
>Déjà, Harry ne m'avait pas menti en affirmant que j'avais quelqu'un que je puisse contacter. Puis, je peux parler avec quelqu'un de tout et de rien sans avoir à me cacher parce que, et bien, je ne te connais pas. C'est toujours plus facile de discuter avec un parfait inconnu !<br>Et enfin, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. En tout cas, je le pense sincèrement. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi, mais je le sens dans ce que tu m'as répondu. Peut être que je me voile la face mais je veux y croire._

_Hermione._

* * *

><p>La Gryffondor, en déchiquetant avec vigueur son steak, se demanda si Lucye avait déjà reçu sa lettre et ce qu'il en avait pensé.<p>

Elle avait dit à Anavaï de porter sa lettre à Lucye au plus vite.  
>La brune se tourna vers Ginny qui discutait elle-même avec Neville à propos de différents types de plantes aquatiques.<br>Hermione semblait écouter la conversation d'une oreille attentive mais se trouvait déjà loin.  
>Que faisaient ses deux meilleurs amis en ce moment ? Comment allaient-ils ? Les reverrait-elle ? Oui. Ils avaient promis.<br>Elle pensa à Ron quand Seamus demanda si elle allait terminer son assiette, la jeune fille avec un petit sourire triste mais la lui tendit avec joie, contente de s'en débarrasser.

Lorsque 13h sonna dans tout Poudlard, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Hermione étant convoquée dans une demi-heure en était dispensée.

La plus jeune de Weasley et la préfète, étaient assises sur un banc dans le parc. D'un coup, Ginny se releva.

Hermione, je suis désolée mais là, je peux vraiment plus retarder l'échéance, je vais devoir aller à la cabane d'Hagrid ! Dit la rouquine en tirant la main de son amie, la forçant à se lever. Tu m'accompagnes ? En même tant, vu que t'as pas cours et que t'as rien d'autre à faire, tu peux pas refuser ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire éclatant.

- Gin' ! Je…

Hermione soupira en voyant sa meilleure amie réagir de manière immature, c'est-à-dire en se bouchant les oreilles et en chantant à tue-tête et faux une des chansons d'un groupe moldu qu'Hermione lui avait fait découvrir durant l'été.  
>Ce qu'elle regrettait dans l'instant présent.<p>

- …_So panic__**  
><strong>__Come on, come on, it's time to lose control  
>turn off your radio<em>_**  
><strong>__you're gonna feel alright_

_let's do the panic tonig…*_

La fin de la chanson se perdit dans la gorge de la rouquine.  
>Ginny écarquilla grand les yeux et écarta les mains de ses oreilles lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie éclater de rire pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry et Ron étaient partis.<br>La brune était prise d'un réel fou rire qui semblait de pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
>Elle riait tellement qu'elle en lâcha quelques larmes et contamina Ginny.<br>Toutes deux, pliées, se laissèrent retomber sur le banc.

Ce que c'est bon. Ce que ça m'a manqué, pensa Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, debout et enfin calmées, elles se rendirent chez Hagrid qui avait commencé son cours depuis plusieurs minutes.  
>Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un sourire complice avant que la plus vieille tourne les talons vers le château en pensant que c'était déjà un bon début pour renouer doucement avec sa meilleure amie.<p>

Arrivée devant l'édifice, elle consulta l'heure. 13h15, elle avait encore quinze minutes a tuées qu'elle décida de passée dans le parc sur un banc avec sa lecture du moment : Sortilèges et potions, l'un peut-il remplacer l'autre ?

L'air était encore doux en cette période de l'année. Un vent timide se glissait parmi ses boucles brunes les faisant danser.  
>Assise en tailleur, l'ouvrage sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche et celle de droite caressant doucement les pages.<br>La jeune fille était si concentrée qu'elle en fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Parfois ces derniers se haussaient pour exprimer sa surprise ou se fronçaient un peu plus lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord ou pas bien sûre de comprendre.

Drago Malefoy la regardait affichant un air indescriptible. Partagé entre l'exaspération de la voir ici en face de son sanctuaire, comme il se plaisait à le dire, à le déranger sans le savoir et entre l'attente qu'elle daigne lever la tête et le voir enfin puis partir sans attendre.  
>Drago, qui lui lançait des ondes télépathiques dans le genre « Youhou, lève la tête idiote ! » ou encore « détache tes foutus yeux de ton bouquin ! », sursauta quand un paquet lui tomba dessus. Il leva la tête et eut du mal à discerner l'oiseau qui venait de le lui livrer à cause du soleil. Mais il devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait d'Anavaï quand il prit la lettre entre les mains et reconnu l'écriture de l'expéditeur. De l'expéditrice plutôt.<br>Ses yeux gris clair parcoururent le parchemin à toute vitesse, impatients. Au fur et à mesure un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage et à la fin, un grand éclat de rire retentit dans le parc.

C'était drôle de connaitre l'identité d'Hermione tandis qu'elle ne savait rien de la sienne.  
>Etant lui-même préfet, il riait qu'elle se démène autant pour lui expliquer son propre rôle, il pouvait presque la voir suer à se torturer l'esprit pour trouver les mots adaptés. Dans sa réponse, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui faire comprendre qu'il savait tout de Poudlard, sinon ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.<br>Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir toute confiance en lui ? Et bien, pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle n'est pas très maligne, pensa le blond. Par Salazar, qui ferait confiance à quelqu'un qui lui parle par lettre et en plus qui n'en a reçu qu'une seule pour le moment ?  
>Il leva la tête, tout sourire, et tomba sur deux yeux noisette qui semblaient lui dire « Tu me dérange dans ma lecture, crétin-qui-rit-seul-sous-un-arbre.»<br>Il reprit son masque de parfait Drago Malefoy, leva un sourcil hautain et mima des ses lèvres un parfait « Je t'emmerde Granger. ». Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et rangea son livre avant de filer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Drago ricana intérieurement et lui-même fourra la lettre dans une de ses poches.

* * *

><p>A 13h30 pétantes, il se trouvait entouré de ses trois compagnons préfets dans le bureau de McGonagall, anciennement celui de Dumbledore.<p>

- Bien, bien, commença la directrice. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes tous ponctuels ! Dit-elle en ajoutant à ça un petit sourire.

Les quatre préfets, qui pensaient, sans se mentir, que l'entrevue ne durerait pas plus de cinq-dix minutes, grand maximum, virent vite leurs espoirs réduits à néant. Espoirs qui étaient d'entendre les noms, de sortir vite fait, bien fait et de pouvoir profiter des quelques minutes de liberté restantes.  
>McGonagall s'adonna à leur énumérer laborieusement leurs devoirs et ceux de préfets-en-chef.<br>Elle faisait ça si bien, avec un tel sadisme dans la voix, qu'ils se demandèrent si elle ne le faisait pas un peu exprès.  
>A 13h55, elle leur annonça enfin qui seraient les prochains préfets-en-chef qui logeraient ensemble.<p>

Donovan Hamsworth, Pousouffle, se dit intérieurement que ça ne pouvait tomber que sur lui, élève modèle, d'assez bonnes notes, pas un pas de travers, il était parfait.  
>Betty O'hara, Serdaigle, se dandinait légèrement sur sa chaise, elle aurait tout donné pour que ça ne tombe pas sur elle, au contraire.<br>Drago Malefoy, Serpentard, affichait un demi-sourire, qui serait assez fou pour le nommer préfet-en-chef ?  
>Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, était impatiente de troquer son insigne de préfet pour celui de préfet-en-chef, sûre qu'elle le serait.<p>

La directrice les regarda longuement un par un à travers ses lunettes lui donnant un air sévère accentué par son chignon bien tiré.

Les noms tombèrent, comme des bombes, faisant de gros dégâts.  
>Il y eût des soupirs, des cris et un glapissement.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Coucou ! Voilà la suite et je suis dans les temps. Champomy ! Si vous saviez la fierté que j'ai en écrivant ces mots ! Mais je ne m'habitue pas trop. D'ailleurs vous devriez en faire de même, ne sait-on jamais ! "<em>

_Je vous promet sur ma boite d'aquarelle que c'était vrai et ma première version de la NDA. Puis il y eut le tragique épisode de la batterie vide vous savez, le fameux message dans le genre "branchez vite votre PC, plus que 7% de batterie, il va passer en mode veille prolongée et ça tu le veux pas hein alors cherche vite ton chargeur introuvable de m**de et éclate-toi le doigt de pied en passant. Et souffre".  
>Pardonnez-moi, à quelques minutes près j'y étais. Et puis minuit est arrivé. Et ce chargeur perdu. Et les minutes ont passées... Et puis il était tard. Et puis ma maman a réussi à trouver le chargeur. Et nous sommes mardi. (Bonne semaine arf !)<em>

_J'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous aura plu et que j'ai pas failli perdre mon doigt de pied pour rieng ! Je compte bien les rallongés ! ;)_

_ *C'est une chanson de Phantom Planet, Do the Panic._

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche *petite larme*. :D  
>N'hésitez pas à en laisser une cette fois-ci aussi, si vos doigts vous démangent ! Ou même s'il ne le font pas ! :D<em>

Je vous embrasse super méga fort !

HCIG.


	4. Chapitre III

**Une Histoire de Chouette.**

_Chapitre III__ : Cher Lucye, je suis préfète-en-chef. A part ça, tout va bien._

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Elle déambulait n'arrivant pas à travailler car elle était beaucoup trop tendue.

Drago Malefoy ! Réunissons les maisons en cette période sombre qu'elle avait dit ! Comment McGonagall avait-elle pu ? Hermione lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Aussi courte soit-elle, vu les temps qui courent…

Ses pieds l'amenèrent d'eux-mêmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione soupira bruyamment en se souvenant que toutes ces affaires se trouvaient désormais dans ses appartements préfectoraux.  
>Exaspérée par elle-même, elle tournait les talons lorsqu'elle bouscula Neville.<p>

- Oh excuse-moi Hermione ! S'écria le jeune homme en lui souriant.

- Ce n'est rien Neville, lui répondit-elle en souriant aussi.

- Tu savais que…

- Grangeeer.

Hermione détourna les yeux de Neville afin de savoir qui l'appelait d'un ton si las et trainant. Sans surprise, elle posa les yeux sur son homologue.  
>Neville regarda quelques instant le blondinet puis s'excusa auprès d'Hermione, il devait absolument aller voir le professeur Chourave afin qu'elle lui montre les dernières plantes qu'elle avait cueillit la nuit dernière.<br>La Gryffondor lança un regard suppliant à son ami, un regard qui indiquait clairement « Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! M'abandonner au diable ! », Neville lui fit un petit sourire désolé et s'échappa.

- Traitre, souffla la jeune fille.

- On parle de moi ? Dit Malefoy derrière elle.

- J'utilise des mots grossiers quand je parle de toi, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et faisant face à Drago.

- Quel honneur, dit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil accompagné de son mythique sourire moqueur.

- Ca dépend du point de vue.

- Au moins tu parles de moi.

- Je n'en dis que du mal.

- Peut importe, tu penses à moi comme même ! Répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

- Certes, soupira Hermione. Bref, que me vaut ta présence ?

Le visage de Drago changea du tout au tout. Précédemment riant et moqueur, il affichait désormais un visage dure et froid.  
>Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la Gryffondor, elle recula d'un demi pas.<p>

- Ce matin, commença solennellement le Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione ce ratatinait peu à peu sur elle-même, j'ai voulu prendre ma douche. Et que vois-je ? La fenêtre totalement ouverte. « Quelle conne cette Granger, elle veut me tuer ou quoi ? » Voilà ce que j'ai pensé en allant refermer la fenêtre et là ! Surprise ! Ha bah non, c'est le carreau qui est complètement éclaté ! Bordel, tu sais le temps que j'ai mis sous l'eau ? Une courte minute Granger. Une **très **courte minute.  
>Et je vais sûrement me choper une pneumonie avec tes bêtises. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.<p>

- Pourquoi ? Demanda timidement Hermione en osant relever les yeux vers le blond.

- Pourquoi j'ai dû me doucher dans le froid.

La Gryffondor se redressa légèrement en lui lança un regard hautain qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait en rien déstabilisé, elle affaissa ses épaules et soupira pour la centième fois de la journée.

- Il se pourrait que ce matin j'étais un peu énervée de la veille et que, par je ne sais coup du destin, j'ai lancé un minuscule sortilège vers la fenêtre. Il se pourrait aussi que ce dernier est fait exploser la vitre.  
>Et il se pourrait enfin que ce petit incident ne soit pas réparable par la magie.<p>

Il eût un long silence durant lequel Drago affichait une mine sans expression face à une Hermione attendant la sentence.  
>Il finit enfin par articuler quelques mots.<p>

- Je ne dépenserai pas une mornille pour les réparations.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Éclata.

- Je suis désolée ! En tout cas tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas payer les réparations ! Glapit de désespoir la jeune fille à une vitesse ahurissante, voyant un énorme chiffre s'afficher dans sa tête.

Ce fût au tour de Drago d'être étonné et de reculer un peu. Hermione Granger ? S'excuser et lui demander son aide par sous-entendu ? Malefoy sourit intérieurement et regarda la Gryffondor faire de grands gestes expliquant combien elle était désolée. Et pauvre. Enfin, par rapport à lui.  
>Dans sa grande mansuétude, il déclara :<p>

- Alors comme ça tu ne peux pas assumer tes conneries parce-que tu es trop pauvre ? Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il la stoppa un geste de la main.  
>Pauvre petite. Je veux bien payer.<p>

Personne dans les couloirs pour pincer Hermione, elle le fit donc toute seule sous le regard moqueur de Drago.

- T-tu quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas fini. En revanche, tu vas devras me rembourser. Et en nature !

Hermione s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione,<em>

_Désolé d'avoir tardé à te répondre mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements.  
>Tu peux arrêter de torturer tes neurones à chercher des explications compréhensibles, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Poudlard. Merci quand même.<em>

_Alors, préfète-en-chef ?_

_Lucye._

* * *

><p>Hermione sourit en repensant à sa lettre. Puis elle revint à la réalité quand Drago lui hurla de s'activer avec le balai.<p>

Et oui, en parlant de nature, il voulait dire devenir son esclave personnelle.  
>Attention, c'est-à-dire faire toutes les besognes que devrait normalement faire le Serpentard, à sa place. (NDA : Pas de pensées peu catholiques mes demoiselles ;))<p>

- Penses bien à le passer sous mon lit. Ha ! Et tant que t'y es, si tu pouvais ranger mon bureau et classer mes parchemins selon les matières ! Ajouta-t-il.

Hermione grogna, mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, elle accepta sans rechigner.  
>Ayant lancé se foutu sort irréparable magiquement parlant, elle était donc condamnée à rembourser Malefoy en « nature ».<p>

La brune passa le balai sous le lit du Serpentard, comme il le lui avait demandé et buta contre quelque chose.  
>Intriguée, elle posa le balai et se pencha afin de regarder ce qui pouvait la bloquée. Hermione aperçut une forme vague, un petit tas, sans plus attendre, elle tendit la main vers celui-ci ce demandant ce que cela pouvait être.<br>Un cri retentit jusqu'à la salle commune où se trouvait Drago.  
>Le blond déboula en trombes, légèrement inquiet. « Il te protègera », il en avait des bonnes le petit Potty.<br>Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte, il reçu de plein fouet un projectile vert foncé et très doux.

- T'as fouillé dans mes caleçons ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu t'es permise de toucher mes vêtements ? Ajouta-t-il froidement.

Un court instant passa avant qu'il ajoute avec un sourire malicieux :

- Coquine.

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle ordonna rapidement à Drago de sortir de la chambre avant qu'elle ne lui fasse manger son sous-vêtement.

Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire avant de retourner à sa lecture devant la cheminée.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et souffla enfin. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce.  
>De la même ta taille que sa chambre se trouvant en face, assez grande.<br>Il y avait une immense armoire en ébène et sur l'une des portes un miroir. A l'opposé un magnifique bureau dans le même bois mais avec des moulures en or.  
>Au pied du grand lit à baldaquin aux draps doux et soyeux aux couleurs de la maison de Malefoy se trouvait un immense tapis en poils d'animal inconnu à Hermione.<br>La chambre de Drago était décorée avec goût bien qu'un peu trop sombre pour Hermione.  
>Ses yeux refirent un petit tour de la chambre et se posèrent d'eux même sur une petite boite en métal à moitié cachée parmi les parchemins et livres en désordres de Drago.<p>

De nature curieuse, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha lentement.  
>Sur le métal était finement gravés le nom des Malefoy en son centre et des serpents épousant parfaitement les courbes des coins.<p>

Dans les gravures, on y avait coulé de l'or. Cette boite semblait très précieuse.  
>Hermione caressa doucement le métal et les dessins.<p>

- Ravissant, souffla-t-elle.

- Au fait, Granger je voulais t'avertir que le caleçon était sal…

Drago s'interrompit en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant une Hermione, boite en main, absorbée par l'objet.  
>Le visage du Serpentard se déforma en une grimace haineuse.<br>Il fonça sur la brune et lui arracha violement le coffret des mains, l'arrachant par la même occasion à sa contemplation.

- Tu as regardé dedans ? Demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Heu… Non. Répondit Hermione, les joues rouges.

- Parfait. Je te décharge de tes corvées. Tu peux sortir.

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, ébranlée par cet excès de violence.

- Dehors, murmura Drago.

La jeune fille ne bougeant toujours pas, Malefoy lui cria de sortir sur le champ. Comme réveillée en sursaut, elle fonça dans sa propre chambre en claquant la porte de celle du jeune homme.

- Espèce d'ingrat ! Je nettoie ta chambre du sol au plafond et je me fais virer en guise de remercîment !

Tandis qu'Hermione hurlait depuis sa chambre, Drago se mordait les doigts. Pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte ?  
>Certes, son coffret contenait les lettres d'Hermione et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle les trouve, mais il aurait pu éviter de s'énerver et de lui hurler dessus.<p>

- Comment ça « en guise de remercîment » ? Rappelles-moi qui paye pour tes bêtises ! Répondit le blond en criant pour se faire entendre.

Il entendit la porte d'Hermione s'ouvrir et vit la sienne en faire de même laissant voir la brune, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur la poignée, rouge de colère cette fois.

- Mmmgfff ! Tenta d'articuler la jeune fille. Rah ! Je t'ai déjà remercié trente milles fois Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un profiteur. Tu profites du fait que je sois dans une sale situation pour m'exploiter !

- Parles moi sur un autre ton, rappelle toi que je suis un peu ton maitre maintenant. D'ailleurs, je t'interdis de remettre les pieds dans cette chambre.

- … ! Hermione s'étrangla à moitié. M-mon quoi ? T'as fumé de la bouse d'hippogriffe ?

Drago la dévisagea et lui répondit que l'humour ne lui allait pas. La Gryffondor lui lança un regard furibond et sortie à nouveau mais cette fois des appartements et alla trouver Ginny.

* * *

><p>- Blaise, tu penses quoi de moi ? Demanda le blond en se laissant absorber par un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard. Vide, tout élève s'étant fait virer par le préfet.<p>

- Hum ? Comment ça ? Dit Blaise en allumant une cigarette.

- Je veux dire, j'ai une gueule de profiteur ?

- Si t'avais que la gueule mon vieux ! Rit le sorcier.

Malefoy grogna et tendit la main vers son ami qui lui donna sa cigarette.  
>Drago prit une longue bouffée en fermant les yeux et la souffla lentement.<p>

- Blaise ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais garder un secret ?

- J'emporterais les tiens dans ma tombe.

- Bien.

* * *

><p>- Ginny, je peux te parler de tout et de rien n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Hermione en chuchotant et en regardant l'ensemble de la Grande Salle pour voir si personne ne les écoutait.<p>

- Hermione, Hermione. On fait ça depuis qu'on se connait, alors oui, balances! Sourit la rouquine.

- Tu sais... Harry m'a... Pourquoi Pansy me regarde comme si je l'avais mordu ? S'interrompit Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson se trouvait à la table des Serpentard entourée d'une troupe de jeunes filles, apparemment en train de la consoler. Encore.  
>La Serpentard fixait Hermione avec un regard pire que noir.<p>

- Depuis qu'elle a apprit que tu partageais avec son "Drago chéri" les même appartements, elle est un peu énervée contre toi, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Comme si je l'avais demandé ! S'écria son amie.

- Elle est juste jalouse, Hermione. T'inquiètes. Bon ! De quoi tu voulais me parler.

- Ha oui !

* * *

><p><em>Cher Lucye,<em>

_Je suis préfète-en-chef !Génial, me diras-tu. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Je partage les appartements préfectoraux avec le pire être humain qui existe au monde. S'il est vraiment. Humain, j'entends.  
>Et puis, en moins de 24h, j'ai réussis à donner à Malefoy le moyen de m'exploiter sans l'ombre d'un regret. Bref, mon enfer est mon paradis. Je rêvais d'avoir ce poste mais malheureusement, je me retrouve coincée avec ce blond oxygéné.<em>

_Tous les malheurs du monde me tombent dessus en même temps. Mais, je vais être for_

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne faisait que de se plaindre. Passionnant comme lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Lucye,<em>

Je suis_ préfète-en-chef ! J'en rêvais ! J'ai une immense chambre pour moi toute seule avec un lit on ne peut plus moelleux ! Un vrai bonheur.  
>Je partage mes appartements avec Drago Malefoy, on ne peut pas dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup celui-là… Mais bon. La cohabitation n'est pas si mauvaise. En tout cas pas autant que je l'aurais crû.<em>

_Bref, je suis ravie !  
>J'espère que tu vas bien.<em>

_Hermione._

* * *

><p>La jeune fille relut ses mots. Tout n'était pas totalement vrai, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiété Lucye. Elle voulait être forte et ne pas profiter de la gentillesse de quelqu'un.<p>

Enfin elle devait reconnaitre que Malefoy était moins détestable qu'avant. Il avait peut-être grandi ? Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle était idiote de penser ça.

- Anavaï ! Souffla la Gryffondor. La chouette s'avança docilement et tendit la patte.

La brune y accrocha son parchemin et donna une petite gâterie à l'oiseau qui ferma les yeux de bonheur. Hermione sourit et lui ouvrit la fenêtre, lui soufflant de voler le plus vite possible vers Lucye.  
>La chouette lui fit un joli hululement et bâtit deux, trois fois des ailes avant de s'envoler.<p>

La Gryffondor la regarda un court instant et regarda l'heure. 19h20. Elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers la sortie quand elle entendit un tapotement de bec.  
>Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers la chambre de son homologue.<p>

Vu l'heure, Malefoy va aller manger directement, il ne repassera pas par là… Pauvre bête, elle va rester là des heures… Je devrais peut-être lui ouvrir ? Pensa Hermione en posant la main sur la poignée.

- Décidément, tu cherches à mourir ? Entendit-elle dans son dos.

- Que peut-il y avoir de si secret dans cette chambre à la fin ? Demanda la jeune fille en retirant lentement sa main.

- Je viens d'étaler sur mes murs mes différents objets sexuels.

- … D'accord. Jamais. Jamais plus je n'entrerai dans ta chambre, promit Hermione en reculant.

- C'est une bonne chose. Si tu comptes un jour remplir tes pulls horriblement informes, tu devrais aller manger.

- Si mes pulls ne te plaisent pas, c'est pareil.

Sur ce, Hermione le bouscula sans gène pour passer. Drago, pour la forme, fit mine d'épousseter son épaule. La Gryffondor parut vexée, et passa le portrait pour se rende dans la Grande Salle.

Malefoy sourit en entrant dans sa chambre. Il voulait se changer avant de descendre manger, il empestait la cigarette.

Toc. Toc.

Il se tourna et pesta. Comment avait-il pu négliger un détail pareil. Anavaï. Pas très pratique lorsqu'on veut garder son identité secrète quand la chouette qui livre les lettres va d'une fenêtre à une autre.

* * *

><p><em>Hello douces lectrices ! Et oui, je suis en retard ! Mais bon, ça arrive à tout le monde hein ! Hein..? Non ? Aïe, ouille,<em>_s-s'il vous plait outch, moins fort. PARDONNEZ-MOOOI._

_BREF ! J'ai l'impression d'être archie naze pour les débuts de fictions. En fait dans ma petite (grosse) tête j'ai milles idées pour le MILIEU de l'histoire. Ralalalaaaa. Mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, promis. J'aime tout de même bien les écrire ces chapitres !_

_Passons, j'attends vos avis avec impatience et je remercie toutes les reviews que je reçois avec bonheur._

_PS : J'ai ajouté quelques informations sur la fiction sur mon profil._

Je vous fais de gros câlins, même contre votre gré.

HCIG.


	5. Chapitre IV

Une histoire de Chouette

_Chapitre IV : Cher Lucye, j'ai appris quelque chose concernant Drago Malefoy._

_Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup celui-là_, et bien c'est réciproque Granger ! Avait envie de hurler Drago. Il était 18h30 et ça faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes qu'il avait le syndrome de la page blanche (tout comme l'auteure Huhuhu.).  
>Que répondre à cette fichue lettre. Et puis, le problème le plus grave, comment faire pour éviter qu'Hermione face le lien entre lui et Lucye à cause d'Anavaï. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, dans un geste désespéré.<p>

- Je hais Harry Potter, grogna Drago Malefoy entre ses dents en se relevant.

Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le bureau et une veine battait sur son front, il se leva brusquement et décida qu'il en avait marre. Mince alors ! Pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête ! Puis tout aussi brusquement, il se rassit, abattu. Ah oui, cette fichue promesse. Son pied droit rejoint le rythme de ses doigts.  
>Pitié une distraction… Pensa le Serpentard.<p>

- Malefoy ! Hurla une jeune brune en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre du vert et argent.

- Merde, souffla Drago en tentant de rassembler la lettre et ses trente cinq milles brouillons de réponse et de cacher le tout avec ses bras. Il se tourna vers Hermione en croisant les jambes, essayant de prendre une pose totalement détendue, accoudé sur le bureau, la joue appuyée contre sa paume.  
>Je t'écoute petit elfe, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.<p>

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de sombre crétin ! Et puis explique-moi ça ! Ajouta-t-elle en brandissant une longue, très longue liste sous le nez du jeune homme.

- C'est une liste.

- Merci, j'avais compris, mais explique-moi plutôt ça ! Je cite : « Classe mes chaussettes et caleçons par couleurs, du plus sombre au plus clair. Recopie pour moi tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Brûle ton pyjama avec les petites fleurs qui semble si heureuses, ça me donne la gerbe. Range mes shampoings par ordre alphabétique. » et bien plus encore ! Tu m'as pris pour ta bonniche Malefoy ?

- C'était le deal, Grangie, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. A l'entente de ce surnom, Hermione fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir au blondinet.

- Retire ça. Tout de suite.

- Je croyais que tu aimerais. Donc, pour en revenir à la liste. C'était le marché. Mes gallions contre tes services.

- C'est de l'esclavage, Malefoy. D'ailleurs, tu ne me donnes que des choses ridicules à faire juste pour le plaisir de me voir les accomplir. C'est humiliant.

C'est ma manière de te surveiller surtout, songea Drago.

- Trêve de bavardage jeune fille, tu perds du temps et de la salive. D'ailleurs ne m'avais pas tu dit que tu n'entrerais plus jamais ici ?

- Je te déteste Malefoy, répondit simplement Hermione.

Sur ces mots, la Gryffondor tourna les talons et claqua la porte en fulminant contre Drago Malefoy, l'esclavagiste.  
>Le Serpentard soupira, elle n'avait rien vu. Puis il sourit en repensant à la dernière phrase de son homologue. « Je te déteste. » Il y a quelques années, ça l'aurait fait jubiler de bonheur. Mais ce « je te déteste » sonnait plus comme une rengaine qu'autre chose.<p>

- Je viens de voir ton « secret crier » que tu étais un gros connard.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça bien vite, « plus comme une rengaine hein ? », avant de soupirer.

- Comment es-tu entré Blaise ?

- En volant.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- En balai mon vieux ! Je viens de découvrir ça, les fenêtres ne sont pas protégées ! Donc j'ai volé et hop, je suis passé par la fenêtre de votre salle commune. Pratique non ? Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- T'es pas si con que t'en a l'air finalement.

- Ca me touche ce que tu dis là, rit Blaise en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme.

- Mais au fait, elle à rien dit Grangie en te voyant débarquer ? Ha et si tu pouvais éviter de crier que « mon secret » fait ceci ou cela quand il se trouve justement dans la pièce d'à côté, ça me ferait plaisir.

Blaise Zabini rit en s'allongeant sur le lit de son ami et déclara qu'Hermione était trop en colère pour le voir, pourtant il l'avait salué. Puis il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, contre la tête de lit. Il balança d'un geste des pieds ses chaussures par terre et ferma les yeux. Drago posa un regard dubitatif vers son meilleur ami. Rêvait-il ? Ou bien il venait juste de prendre ses aises dans sa chambre.  
>Avec un sourire en coin, il se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup de son lit. A un mètre du dit lit, il se baissa et ramassa ce qui semblait être une chaussette sale. Il rit intérieurement. Il allait poser l'objet du crime sur la bouche entrouverte de Blaise quand se dernier ouvrit un œil.<p>

- Je rêve ou tu fais exactement ce que je pense que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu…

Le temps fût suspendu durant une courte minute, tout deux se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Drago sauta sur son ami. Il se plaça à califourchon sur ce dernier et le bloqua grâce à son poids. Puis il mit ses coudes sur les bras de Blaise, l'empêchant de bouger. Enfin, tandis que son ami était totalement hors d'état de nuire, il tenta de lui enfoncer sa chaussette dans la bouche.  
>Zabini se débattait tant bien que mal, détournant la tête à chaque nouvel assaut de la part de Drago. Il essayait en vain de l'atteindre avec ses jambes. Les insultes fusaient. Et Hermione entra. Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, manifestant sa présence. Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent et lentement se tournèrent vers la Gryffondor qui avait une main devant la bouche.<p>

- J-je suis d-désolée, bafouilla-elle, rouge, avant de refermer la porte, confuse.

Blaise ricana et Drago roula sur le côté en jurant. La porte se rouvrit une poignée de secondes après.  
>Affichant une Hermione avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage.<p>

- J'ai largement de quoi te faire chanter Malefoy.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un petit _incendio_ sur la liste qui s'enflamma par terre.

- A l'avenir, verrouille ta porte pour faire tes petites…affaires ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant et en sortant.

- Merde, merde et triple merde, Blaise !

- Dit comme ça on dirait que c'est un synonyme de merde… Oui ?

- Je dois réparer le coup ! Nous devons réparer le coup !

- Tu t'es mis dans ta merde tout seul mon vieux. Qui a voulu m'asphyxier avec sa chaussette puante ? Qui s'est mit sur moi ?

- Sauf que si tu ne m'aides pas, ta réputation tombe avec la mienne mon vieux, le coupa Drago.

- HA ! Commença Blaise en levant son index comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Haaaa… Tu m'exaspères, finit-il en l'abaissant.

- Peut être qu'elle est encore dans la salle, espérons qu'elle ne soit pas sortie ! S'exclama Drago en se mettant rapidement sur ses pieds, il failli chuter quand il buta contre une pile de livre mais se rattrapa à la poignée de porte.

Tandis que Blaise grommelait dans son coin et ajoutait que, de toute manière, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher se connaissant depuis qu'ils portaient des couches, ils étaient comme des frères.  
>Drago ouvrait la porte à la volée de sa chambre qui donnait directement sur la salle en lui lançant un regard circulaire. Personne. En quelques enjambées, il fût devant la porte d'Hermione et toqua une fois avant d'entrer.<br>Elle était là, tranquillement installée sur son lit à lire un livre. On devinait facilement qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'elle lisait vu le sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait. Elle l'avait attendu.  
>Lentement, elle ferma son livre et tout aussi lentement, elle s'assit au bord de son lit face à Malefoy.<p>

- C'est pour quoi Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Tu te méprends, déclara-t-il simplement en se plaçant face à elle.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et ce que j'ai vu c'était toi à califourchon sur ton meilleur ami. Après chacun son bord, mais bon je ne pensais pas que vous étiez de celui là.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je n'ai pas vu tes objets sexuels d'ailleurs…

- Attends, attends. Tu penses que… ? Demanda le Serpentard en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Je tiens à clarifier les choses Grangie, intervient une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Les préfets-en-chef tournèrent leur attention vers celle-ci. Hermione pesta contre ce surnom débile.  
>Blaise s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver aux côté de Drago, il passa un bras autour ses ces épaules.<p>

- Je suis le dominateur, malgré ce que tu as pu voir, dit-il on ne peut plus sérieusement.

- Drago ouvrit la bouche, choquée tandis qu'Hermione pouffait de rire.

- Dis-moi Granger, tu ne flotterais pas un peu dans ton sweat ?

Hermione cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi Zabini ? Cracha-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Depuis que tu nous fais plus peur qu'à l'ordinaire, répondit Drago.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

- Merde ! S'écria Blaise du coup en se frappant dans les mains. J'ai laissé Pansy dans ma chambre ! Je suis à 200% sûr qu'elle tente de se tailler les veines avec mes parchemins, elle va croire que je l'ai abandonnée.  
>Devant l'air étonné des deux autres personnes présentes, il ajouta en haussant les épaules, ben quoi, elle avait besoin de réconfort après que tu l'ais jetée ! Je me casse ! Drago, pendant que tu étais là, j'ai jeté un œil sur ton bureau. Ce n'est pas fameux comme brouillons hein.<p>

Le blondinet rougit de colère en un instant, il lança un regard noir à son ami qui fila vers la salle commune. Il allait le tuer. Ou le transformer en rat et l'enfermer à jamais dans une cage. Ou bien le transformer en rat et le donner à manger à la boule de poils orange qui servait de chat à Hermione.  
>Hermione, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas cette réaction mais à vrai dire, elle se fichait royalement de ce dont ils pouvaient parler.<p>

- Granger, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais refaire ta garde robe. Je tiens à te signaler que depuis le début de l'année tu portes le même sweat infâme, déclara Drago en s'avançant vers la sortie.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez tous !

- Je veux dire, peut-être que Potter aimerait le récupérer un jour et pas avoir un vieux chiffon moisi qui pue le chat à la place, rétorqua le Serpantard en sortant.

Hermione ne répondit pas, à l'entente du nom d'Harry, elle eût une courte pensée pour ses amis. Puis, elle sursauta. Qu'avait-il dit ?  
>Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre, dans l'élan, elle sortit la tête juste avant que Drago ne rentre dans ses appartements.<p>

- Comment sais-tu qu'il appartient à Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que je n'ai eu que Blaise dans ma courte vie ? Répondit-il en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Puis lorsque la porte de Malefoy se referma, elle sourit. La cohabitation n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement.

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione, <em>

_Je suis ravie que tu te plaises dans tes nouveaux appartements. Tu me parles d'un certain Drago Malefoy ? Harry m'en a parlé, un vrai con celui-là. De ce que j'en ai entendu. Mais bon, dans le fond, il ne doit pas être bien méchant. _

_Prends gardes à toi.  
>Lucye.<em>

* * *

><p>C'était court, concis et pas trop ennuyeux. Parfait. Drago songea que sa correspondance avec sa protégée n'était pas bien passionnante, il espéra secrètement qu'elle lui parlerait de choses plus...alléchantes, bientôt.<p>

Il se leva de sa chaise. Et atteint la fenêtre. Il plaça son index et son majeur dans sa bouche et siffla Anavaï, cette dernière déboula du toit.  
>Il lui lança un regard méprisant. Puis après quelques secondes, sourit et lui offrit une caresse. La chouette se laissa faire, ferma les yeux. Ses plumes frémirent de bonheur et elle le remercia d'un petit hululement.<br>Le Serpentard accrocha à la patte de l'animal son petit mot et lui souffla de voler jusqu'à Hermione.

_oOoOoOo_

Lorsque le dit animal atteint la fenêtre de la jeune fille, cette dernière se leva de son bureau. Enfin, pensa-t-elle.  
>Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques mots de Lucye. Le cœur battant.<br>Finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Drago ? Pas méchant dans le fond ? Ca restait à voir, bien qu'aujourd'hui il ne l'ait pas dérangé plus que ça.  
>Brusquement elle tourna sur elle-même, cachant la lettre derrière son dos.<p>

- Tu ne pourrais pas frapper ?

- Grangie, tu ne penses tout de même pas que parce-que tu m'as vu avec Blaise, je vais oublier ta dette envers moi ? Répondit Drago en l'ignorant et en s'avançant vers la Gryffondor. Il se rapprocha encore, bientôt Hermione commença à reculer jusqu'à être coincée entre le mur et Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Malefoy ? Me lancer un _Impero_ ? Souffla-t-elle en regardant le blond droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Je compte… Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle la forçant à loucher puis enfin à baisser les yeux. Il leva une main qui vint se poser délicatement sur le front de la jeune fille.

- AIE ! Hurla-t-elle dans il lui donna un coup avec la paume de la main. Quand ce fût fait, une longue liste se déroula devant ses yeux.

- ... Te coller la liste sur la figure et tant que tu ne me signeras pas un papier affirmant que tu es mon larbin pour un laps de temps indéterminé, cette gentille liste restera là où elle est. Tu peux tirer autant que tu veux et jeter autant de sort que tu en connais, ça ne se décollera pas ! Ria Drago en reculant un peu pour admirer son œuvre.

- Malefoy ! En…lève…cette… horreur ! Articula Hermione en tirant dans tous les sens malgré les dires du blond qui riait de plus en plus fort.

- Ca te va plutôt bien ! On voit plus la quasi-totalité de ton visage !

- Espèce de… Haa ! Je-te-déteste ! Dit-elle en articulant bien sur chaque mot. Exaspéré, elle quitta les appartements préfectoraux à grandes enjambées.

Malefoy était plié en deux. Content de son petit tour, il alla chercher des affaires propres et se rendit à la salle qu'il partageait aussi avec la brune.  
>Il se regarda dans le miroir, essaya différents sourires et finalement se déshabilla avant de s'immerger dans un bon bain chaud aux bulles roses. Il fredonnait un petit air en se massant le crâne avec son shampoing spécial « éclat intense » lorsque qu'un petit avion en papier signé Blaise Zabini vola sur la table de la salle commune.<br>Si Drago était sorti plus tôt, étant donné que la salle commune est reliée à toutes les autres pièces, il l'aurait vu.  
>Mais malheureusement, trop occupé avec ses cheveux, il l'a lu un peu tardivement.<p>

_oOoOoOo_

Le dîner étant largement entamé et peut-être finit vu les quelques élèves traînant dans les couloirs avant le couvre-feu, Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs, pestant contre ce crétin de blond et repensant aux mots de Lucye, dont elle se moqua. Et c'est à cause de Malefoy, inconsciemment, qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux ombres qui se déplaçaient derrière elle.

* * *

><p><em>"Ha ouais hein ? Tous les mercredi ? Et ben moi j'appelle ça du foutage de gueule jeune fille !" : Je sais, je saaaais, c'est mal. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail ces derniers temps entre BAC blanc, dossier de TPE et autres, je ne m'en sortais plus. Alors j'avoue ne pas avoir trouver le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire !<em>

_Sauf cette mini fiction "Written in the Stars", dont la suite sera postée dimanche prochain parce-que ben c'était un peu les vacances ces dernières semaines et que j'avais pas mes chapitres avec moi ! Voilàà ! :D _

_Je m'excuse mille fois à genoux devant vous. Me pardonnerez-vous ? :'|_  
><em>Je tiens à remercier les gentilles personnes qui me laissent des reviews parce-que sans elles, et bien je n'écrirais surement pas de suite. <em>

_Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? _

_Je vous embrasse, vous fais des câlins et des cookies pour me faire pardonner._  
><em>HCIG. <em>


	6. Chapitre V

**Une histoire de Chouette** :

_Chapitre V : Cher Lucye, je crois que je me suis fait kidnapper. Girlnapper ?_

- Il faut que je trouve une solution, ne cessait de répéter la jeune fille en tirant sur la liste de corvées que lui avait collé Malefoy sur le front.

Elle marchait dans un des couloirs proches des cuisines. Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle, elle entendit un bruit de fracas. Alertée, elle revint sur ses pas, leva la liste et inspecta les lieux, suspicieuse. La seule chose étrange était cette épée à terre.  
>Hermione s'avança prudemment et d'un coup de baguette remis l'épée au creux de la main d'une armure.<br>Elle lança un dernier regard circulaire au couloir avant de tourner les talons et de tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme.

- Non d'une… lâcha-t-elle en relâchant le parchemin, et ainsi, en s'aveuglant.

- On se calme Sang de Bourbe, déclara une voix nasillarde en plaquant une main sur la bouche de la Gryffondor et en la privant de sa baguette.

Hermione essaya de hurler, de mordre et de griffer. Mais on l'immobilisa en lui attrapant bras et jambes et en la soulevant comme un vulgaire paquet. On lui lança bien vite un sort de mutisme et de pétrification.  
>Devenue docile contre son gré, toujours aveugle à cause de Drago, elle se laissa transporter dans les profondeurs du château.<p>

_oOoOoOoOo_

Drago Malefoy sortit tranquillement de son bain, une serviette attachée autour de sa taille, laissant son torse d'apollon à la vue de tous, et une autre serviette lui servant à s'essuyer lascivement ses cheveux trempés mais tous propres et resplendissants. Drago Malefoy était heureux. Un de ses buts dans la vie ? Avoir les plus beaux cheveux du monde entier. Il s'estimait bien parti.  
>Souriant bêtement à cette pensée, il posa les yeux sur la table en face de lui. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et un sourire en coin s'étira.<p>

- Haa ce bon vieux Blaise, un vrai gamin. On utilise plus les avions en papier depuis qu'on a 12 ans.

Il s'avança et posa la serviette sur la table, libérant ses mains qui se hâtèrent de déplier l'avion.  
>Son précédent sourire s'effaça peu à peu laissant une grimace déformé son visage.<p>

- Merde.

Drago courut vers sa chambre et dérapa sur le tapis de la salle commune, il retint la serviette de sa taille avant qu'elle ne tombe et se rattrapa habilement.

- Double merde.

Il ouvrit sa porte à la volée et fit de même avec les tiroirs de sa commode, il enfila un caleçon vert, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Ce fût comme si les boutons de sa chemise s'étaient ligués contre lui. Aucuns ne voulait de fermer.

- Triple merde de merde de merde ! Grogna le blond en sautillant sur place.

Exaspéré, il abandonna et fila vers le portrait arrivé, il regarda ses pieds.

- Je suis trop con, c'est pas possible, siffla-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre en courant en en enfilant ses chaussettes et des chaussures.

Enfin, il sortit et se rua vers les cachots.

* * *

><p><em>Code rouge mon vieux, un groupe de Serpentard s'est mis dans la tête de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Opération "On-en-fait-baver" aux Sang-de-Bourbe. En tête de liste ? La copine du balafré. (Ta protégé hein.)<br>__RDV dans les cachots._

_Blaise._

* * *

><p>- Potter va me tuer ! Potter va me trucider ! Il va me découper en morceaux avant de me manger lui-même… Peut-être qu'il partagera avec la belette ?<p>

- Calme-toi mon vieux. On va sûrement la retrouver et…

- Bien sûr qu'on va la retrouver ! Je le sais ! Mais… Dans quel état ? Glapit le Blond.

Drago avait rejoint Blaise dans les cachots, à eux deux, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche de la Gryffondor. Ils avaient parcouru le château de long en large et en travers, où était cette fichue Gryffondor !

_oOoOoOo_

- Espèce de triple bouse de dragon unijambiste et névrosé, souffla Hermione. Elle n'arrivait absolument pas à voir qui se tenaient devant elle, merci à Drago Malefoy et sa stupide liste.

Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le repas de midi. Elle avait dû supporter Malefoy et son grand ami Zabini et maintenant, le ventre vide, elle devait se coltiner un groupe d'abrutis.

- On fait moins la maligne maintenant qu'on est toute seule hein ? Tes deux copains t'ont laissé derrière, tu n'es qu'un poids pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Ou peut-être qu'ils voulaient juste te protéger ? Mais ils n'ont pas pensé que tu serais une proie idéale ici ? Ricana la même voix nasillarde que dans le couloir. On va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta-t-il en lui crachant dessus.<p>

Les sorts de mutisme et de pétrification avaient été levé mais malgré tout, Hermione ne bougeait pas et se répondit rien. On lui avait attaché pieds et mains avec des cordes. Elle serrait les dents de colère. Si seulement elle avait sa baguette… Ou même les mains libres. Elle lui ferait bouffer ses mots et sa bave de crapaud par derrière.  
>La jeune fille se sentait humiliée, elle avait envie de crier mais à quoi bon ?<br>Elle se surprit à penser à Lucye. « Je veille sur toi », il en avait des bonnes.  
>Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait tant qu'il soit là pour l'aider.<p>

- Personne ne s'intéresse à toi maintenant, on va pouvoir jouer avec toi autant qu'on le voudra, entendit-elle.

Des pas. Des pas se rapprochant d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux derrière le parchemin de Drago et se concentra. Ils étaient deux à venir vers elle.  
>Soudainement, elle sentit deux mains baladeuses sur ses mollets remontant dangereusement vers ses cuisses.<br>Hermione ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se figea. Qu'est-ce qu… ?  
>Elle hurla et commença à se débattre.<p>

_oOoOoOoOo_

- On a fait le parc, la forêt interdite est inaccessible, les salles de classes vides, les dortoirs ? Pareils, vides de toutes traces de Granger. Il fait nuit Drago, je suis fatigué, j'ai faim, par pitié, allons dormir.

- Pitié ? Quelle pitié ? TU devrais avoir pitié de ton pauvre ami. Arrête de te plaindre, on doit la retrouver. Drago Malefoy ne fait pas de promesses en l'air ! Et puis quoi encore !

Blaise leva les yeux aux ciels. Drago avançait devant lui tandis qu'il l'imitait dans son dos.  
>Brusquement le Blond se retourna faisant sursauter son ami en pleine action. Drago eût un bref froncement de sourcil avant de dire :<p>

- La Salle sur Demande. Putain Blaise ! Tu peux pas penser quand il le faut ? Direction septième étage !

Blaise poussa un râle d'agacement et suivi Drago en trainant des pieds.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'immense mur de pierre du septième étage.  
>Drago inspecta la pierre pendant que Blaise s'adossait à cette dernière et se laissait glisser au sol, assis et exténué.<br>Le Blond lui lança un regard noir puis se redressa. Il marche de long en large répétant dans sa tête qu'il voulait la salle où Hermione Granger était prisonnière. Il ne se passa rien.  
>La salle où Hermione Granger se faisait torturer ? Rien.<br>La salle où Hermione Granger souffrait le martyr ? Rien.  
>Bordel ! La salle où Hermione Granger était ! Pensa-t-il en frappant du pied.<br>Le mur s'enfonça et lentement le dessin d'une porte toute banale se dessina et s'intensifia pour laisser place à une porte solide.  
>C'était si simple ? Il s'insulta intérieurement et donna une tape sur la tête de Blaise qui commençait à somnoler.<p>

- Hum ? Kessiya ?

- Lève ton royal séant, j'ai trouvé Grangie.

- Ha oui ? Déjà ? Ironisa Blaise, ce qui lui valut un nouvel excès de violence de la part de Malefoy.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme deux enfants lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement provenant de la salle qui venait d'apparaitre.  
>Ils cessèrent tous mouvements et se dévisagèrent. Ils regardèrent la porte, puis à nouveau se regardèrent. D'un commun accord, ils frappèrent trois aimables coups à la porte.<p>

_oOoOoOoOo_

- Merde ! Stop ! Fais-la taire abruti ! Aboya un jeune homme à un des agresseurs d'Hermione qui lui plaqua violement une main sur la bouche.

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sûrement de quelques centimètres à peine, afin de vérifier l'identité du venu. Dans ce cas-là, des venus. Elle reconnut aisément la voix de son charmant colocataire et de son acolyte.

- Griwald, salua froidement le Prince des Serpentards.

- M-Malefoy ? Balbutia, surpris, son interlocuteur en reculant pour laisser entrer le Grand Drago Malefoy.

- Malefoy _et_ Zabini, souligna ce dernier en suivant son ami. On m'oublie toujours, il y en a que pour toi à chaque fois, chuchota-t-il à Drago.

- Je suis le plus beau, répondit le Blond, pragmatique. Et bien ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de vos petites… Affaires ? Et plus encore ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas invité ?

- C-C'est-à-dire q-qu'on n'a pas voulu te déranger…

- Assez ! J'ai un mot à vous dire. Touchez encore à un seul cheveu, ou autre partie du corps de Granger, et je vous ferais bouffer vos intestins par le nez. Elle est à moi. Si quelqu'un ici à un quelconque droit de torture, ou autre, sur elle, JE suis le seul à le détenir.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Hermione avait envie de hurler. Malefoy s'était bien fichu d'elle en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de « gentil ». L'image qu'elle avait de lui était bien réelle. Cruel, froid, prétentieux. Ha ! Arrogant et accessoirement dur.  
>Quant aux groupe de Serpentard, pas un ne mouftait. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.<br>Drago leva un sourcil sceptique. Blaise bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis s'étira.

…

- Vous attendez que je repeigne les murs avec votre sang et vos entrailles ?

- Heuuu, o-on va y aller ! S'écrièrent les verts et argents, faisant sourire le Blond et son ami.

Le petite groupe se précipita vers la sortie, Blaise n'en rata pas un en mettant prestement son pieds au milieu de son chemin.  
>Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'écroula de tout son long.<br>Il s'excusa auprès de Blaise, ce qui le fit ricaner, puis s'enfuit.

- Blaise, dit simplement Drago sans se retourner.

- Drago, Répondit le Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, ils refermèrent la porte. Ils s'en éloignèrent un peu puis se lancèrent un regard. La Chasse était ouverte. Qui torturerait le plus des ces petits malins ?  
>Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini s'élancèrent à la poursuite les agresseurs d'Hermione… avec un enthousiasme peu caché.<br>Blaise, trop impatient, courut sans jeter un regard en arrière. Contrairement à lui, Drago souriait toujours, certes, mais retourna sur ses pas. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la Salle sur Demande, souriant aux insultes de Granger à son égard.

_oOoOoOo_

- Qui est-là ? Malefoy ? Zabini ? Répondez ! Exigea la Gryffondor, toujours à moitié aveugle et ligotée.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Des pas de velours vinrent se placer à sa droite.  
>Une main voulut se poser sur son bras, mais par réflexe après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle entendit soupirer légèrement, puis on lui tapota gentiment le dessus de la tête.<br>Elle entendit les pas légers se diriger vers la sortie. Le vague courant d'air que provoqua cette dernière en se refermant fit lever un court instant le parchemin de Malefoy.  
>« Je suis désolé. Lucye. » était gravé sur la porte en lettre flamboyantes.<br>Hermione cligna des yeux. Une fois, puis deux. Puis elle éclata en sanglots.  
>Quelle horrible journée.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je ne promets plus rien concernant la publication, puisque je ne m'y tiens JAMAIS.<br>Aloooors qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre ? Hermione n'a pas fini de s'attirer des ennuis (pas besoins de Harry ! Quoique s'il était là rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivé... TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE.)  
>Ouuui, c'est un chapitre court et... Et je n'ai pas d'excuse à cela ! Maaais voilà, c'est les aléas de la vie...! \o _

Précision, je ne sais pas si c'est très clair dans ce chapitre, mais on est d'accord : Hermione a toujours collé sur sa tête la liste de corvées infligées par Drago !

_Je vous aime comme on peut aimer les petits chatons. Je ne vous remercie pas assez pour les reviews et les alertes/favoris, mais sachez que ça me touche, sans ça il n'y aurais pas de suite !_

_Je vous embrasse,  
><em>_HCIG. _


	7. Chapitre VI

**Une histoire de Chouette :  
><strong>

_Chapitre VI : Cher Lucye, je pense qu'on devrait prendre nos distances._

* * *

><p><em>Résumé du chapitre précédent :<em> Hermione s'est plus ou moins fait kidnapper par des vils Serpentard qui ont un peu traumatisé notre bonne vieille Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'elle a un Drago pour veiller sur elle qui a retourné tout le château avec Blaise pour la retrouvée.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ermione referma lentement la porte de l'infirmerie en soupirant. Elle avait mentionné une vague chute dans les escaliers à Madame Pomfresh qui s'était empressée de lui apporter les soins nécessaires.  
>En réalité, elle s'était légèrement égratigné le front quand elle avait tiré encore et encore sur la liste de corvée et qu'au final elle avait, à l'aide d'un sort, scalper sa première couche de peau.<p>

La Gryffondor gravit lentement les marches menant aux appartements, la mort dans l'âme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Malefoy et encore moins d'entendre sa voix. Les vagues moments où elle l'avait un temps soit peu apprécié s'étaient envolés au moment même où il avait franchit le seuil de la porte.  
>Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger et ne plus se relever avant demain matin très tôt de façon à l'éviter.<br>La jeune femme passa le portrait, prête à affronter le blond mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait aucunes traces du Serpentard. Elle eût un fragile sourire avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
>Hermione envoya valser ses chaussures et sans prendre la peine de se changer s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Elle passa un bras sous sa tête et un autre sur ses yeux puis elle les ferma en repensant à sa journée.<br>Un léger frisson se fraya un chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
>Elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard s'égarer dans sa chambre avant de tomber sur la dernière lettre de Lucye.<br>Elle voulait tellement lui crier à quel point il se trompait. _Dans le fond, il ne doit pas être bien méchant_ et puis quoi encore. S'il savait.  
>Malgré tous ses efforts Hermione en voulait à Lucye. C'était des paroles en l'air. Des mots couchés sur un parchemin. Elle lui en voulait de s'être joué d'elle.<br>Elle l'avait cru. Elle avait désespérément cru à toutes ses belles paroles.  
><em>Je veille sur toi<em>, _prend garde à toi_, _je suis là_, foutaises, balivernes et mensonges.

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond et fonça vers son bureau. Elle attrapa ses lettres qui pendant un temps lui étaient si précieuses avant de les presser entre ses mains tremblantes.  
>Tout son corps tremblait, sursautait. Elle pressait le papier si fort que ses mains en devinrent blanches.<br>Ses mouvements étaient secs et saccadés.  
>Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit les tâches humides sur ses mains et les parchemins.<br>Elle lâcha précipitamment le papier comme s'il était chauffé à blanc avant de s'effondrer sur le sol à genoux.  
>Ses cheveux se collaient à son visage dévasté par les larmes. Hermione essuya ses joues avant qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots surgisse.<p>

Drago jusqu'à présent tétanisé la main sur la poignée de la chambre d'Hermione reprit enfin ses esprits et recula d'un pas mal assuré.  
><em>Qu'est-ce que…<em> pensa-t-il. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, entrer au risque de mourir sur le champ ou bien s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans sa propre chambre. Il opta pour la seconde solution. _Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus_, songea-t-il.

Il recula sans faire de bruit jusqu'à filer dans la sienne. A peine entré, il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et couru quasiment à son bureau. Là, il attrapa un parchemin d'Histoire qu'il déchira en deux sans le moindre soin, pas le temps.  
>Le bout vierge fut rapidement rempli d'encre noire. Sa main défilait sur le papier sans vouloir s'arrêter.<br>Lorsqu'il cacheta l'enveloppe, il se tourna machinalement vers la fenêtre, mais Anavaï était encore sensée être avec Hermione.

_ OoOoOoO_

Blaise Zabini de son coté finissait son travail, son devoir, comme il aimait s'entendre dire. La faim et la fatigue l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas prit soin de regarder derrière lui pouvoir si Drago suivait le mouvement, non, il était parti chassé.  
>Une compétition amicale s'était installé dès tout petit entre eux, alors dès que l'occasion se présentait, ils ne la loupaient pas.<br>Blaise avait donc foncé à la poursuite des Serpantard. Le premier qu'il trouva allait tout juste rentrer dans les toilettes. Manque de chance, Blaise était un rapide.

- Stupéfix ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire en voyant son confrère s'étaler sur le sol. Alors, alors Griwald, tu n'es pas très rapide pour ce qui est visiblement la tête la plus brûlée de votre petite bande, ricana le Serpentard.

Blaise leva l'enchantement afin que le jeune homme puisse s'exprimer.

- Pitié, je te promets que c'était la seule fois, on n'y touchera plus à cette fille, fit Griwald dont on sentait toute la peur dans sa voix.

- C'était la fois de trop, Drago vous retrouvera si je ne te règle pas ton compte tout de suite, tu préfères quoi ? Une bonne vieille humiliation à la Blaise Zabini ou… « Drago Malefoy » ? Fit Zabini en faisant mine de frissonner en prononçant le nom de son ami.

Les yeux du Serpentard à terre regardèrent à gauche puis à droite, prit de panique il essayait de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- C'est ce que je pensais… Lâcha Blaise avec un immense sourire sadique en levant sa baguette.

_OoOoOoO_

Il glissa furtivement la lettre cachetée sous la porte avant de s'enfuir comme il était venu, sans bruit.

_OoOoOoO_

Hermione s'était lentement relevée, à bout de force, elle avait pitoyablement grimpé sur son lit avant de s'endormir quelques instants avant que la lettre ne soit déposée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était plus noire que jamais, seul le pâle éclat de la lune éclairait les appartements préfectoraux.  
>Son visage la tirait, les longues traînées de larmes avaient séchées. Elle mit tout le peu de force que son court sommeil lui avait rendu pour marcher jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir et se faufiler dans la salle de bain.<p>

Elle fit une pause en si bon chemin lorsqu'elle vit à la lueur de la cheminée de la salle commune que Drago Malefoy était entendu sur l'un des canapés.  
>La Gryffondor marcha avec encore plus de soin, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait le réveiller.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne peut donc pas dormir dans son lit comme tout le monde_, grogna Hermione intérieurement.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle dans le plus grand silence, elle soupira d'aise. Enfin seule à nouveau.  
>Elle se rendit au lavabo sur le miroir en face était collé un bout de parchemin « Je me passerai des tes services, tu es un elfe libre. D.M. ». Hermione arracha d'un mouvement brusque le papier qu'elle chiffonna avant de le jeter dans un coin. Enfin face au miroir, Hermione vit à quel point sa journée avait été rude.<p>

- Regarde moi cette tête, on dirait un détraqueur dans ses mauvais jours, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille fit couler l'eau dans ses mains avant de s'asperger le visage. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à atteindre une des serviettes qu'elle se plaqua sur le visage avant de se l'essuyer activement.

_Ah. Evidemment_, songea-t-elle en balançant la serviette de Drago de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un air dégouté.

Elle appuya ses des mains de part et d'autre du lavabo en fixant son reflet droit dans les yeux.  
>Il fallait qu'elle mette cet incident derrière elle, et rapidement.<br>Elle se sourit avant d'arrêter quasi-instantanément, se faisant peur à elle-même. Hermione haussa un sourcil puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie.

La jeune fille hurla de peur en se retrouvant face à Malefoy.

- Bordel ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Ca ne te viendrait pas à l'esprit de signaler ta foutue présence ? Continua-t-elle de crier en avançant vers sa chambre.

- Hermione, je- . Commença le blond en la retenant par la main.

Elle se retourna en dardant ses yeux furibonds dans ceux des Serpentard.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je t'arrache la langue Malefoy. Maintenant lâche moi avant de perdre ta main en prime, grogna-t-elle.

La main du blond relâcha lentement son emprise tandis Hermione en profitait pour s'échapper.  
>Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre, elle eut tout le loisir de trembler de la tête aux pieds.<br>A travers le rideau flou qui lui couvrait les yeux, elle fixa sa main et son regard tomba ensuite sur une lettre. Hermione ferma les yeux libérant l'eau des ces derniers avant de se pencher pour ramasser le parchemin dont elle brisa le sceau d'un coup habile du pouce.

* * *

><p><em>Chère Hermione,<em>

_J'ai recommencé cette lettre peut-être un million de fois. Les mots me manquent pour exprimer à quel point je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant.  
>Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures et des heures. J'ai fais le tour du château en long, en large et en travers. Crois-le ou non.<br>Le temps que j'arrive tout était déjà fini. Ils avaient réussit à te faire du mal et ça me tue.  
>Ne pense pas que j'ai fais cette promesse en l'air. Je savais très bien que j'étais capable de la tenir quand je l'ai faite. Mais à présent, le doute me tiraille.<br>Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. _(Hermione remarqua que l'écriture se faisait plus épaisse et plus noire, signe qu'il avait appuyé sur sa plume.) _Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ça de la tête. Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes à quel point je suis désolé et à quel point je m'en veux.  
>Je voulais être celui qui te réconforterait quand tu irais mal, celui qui saurait te redonner le sourire quand tout te semblerait noir, mais j'ai failli.<br>J'aurais voulu te rassurer ce soir, te dire que cette journée ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir parmi d'autres._

_Pardonne-moi,  
>Lucye.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione était on ne peut plus sur ses gardes. Elle lui avait fait confiance une fois. Mais à présent, elle était si fragile. L'éloignement des ses deux meilleurs amis la fissurait un peu plus chaque jour. Qu'importe Ginny, Neville et les autres. Elle avait désespérément <em>besoin<em> d'eux.  
>Sa mésaventure n'avait rien fait à part créer une nouvelle fissure. Il ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup pour se briser en milles morceaux.<br>Le seul moyen d'y échapper, la seule solution qu'elle vit était de se couper du monde. Plus rien ne pourrait alors l'atteindre. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se montrer faible et de craquer à tout moment.

_OoOoOoO_

Blaise était ravit de sa petite nuit à courir après « ces petits cons ». Il bailla si fort que sa mâchoire craqua ce qui lui coupa l'envie de bailler.  
>Ses pieds le menèrent directement devant le tableau gardant les appartements préfectoraux.<br>Il savait qu'il trouverait Drago ici. Tout comme, au final, il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas participé à la chasse de ce soir.  
>Il toqua et quelques secondes passèrent avant que le tableau s'ouvre créant une ouverture sur la salle commune.<p>

Le blond était assis dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dansantes.

- Je l'ai entendu… Souffla-t-il.

Blaise fronça les sourcils visiblement contrarié de voir son ami dans cet état. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Entendu… ? L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- Elle pleurait avec tant de…haine et de…désespoir, murmura le blond comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, toujours concentré sur l'âtre brûlant. Je voulais tellement ouvrir cette foutue porte et lui dire la vérité. Je voulais pouvoir la réconforter, mais je n'ai pas pu. Et de toute façon, Potter m'aurait tué.

Blaise répondit par le silence. Il avait très peu de fois vu Drago aussi sérieusement affecté. Toute cette histoire le laissait songeur.

- Elle pense que je l'ai abandonnée. Mon rôle était de la protéger…

- Ce que tu as fait, le coupa Blaise.

Drago sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et se tournant vers lui.

- Je crois que je n'ai fait que la blesser un peu plus en fin de compte, fit-il en se ré-intéressant au feu crépitant.

_OoOoOoO_

- Grangie, souffla une voix chaude dans l'oreille de la jeune fille qui ne fit qu'un bond. Petit déj' ! S'écria la voix en levant un peu plus le plateau qu'elle tenait en les mains avec un grand sourire.

Un cri. Un POUF. Un Blaise blasé couvert des vestiges du petit déjeuner.

L'oreiller que lui avait lancé Hermione avait finalement percuté le plateau et recouvert le Serpentard.

- Sinon, le refuser gentiment, c'était pas envisageable ?

- Dehors ! Hurla la jeune fille en pointant la sortie.

- Grangie, Grangie, soupira Blaise, las.

Il posa le plateau sur le bureau de la Gryffondor qui le suivit d'un regard surprit. D'un coup de baguette il fut tout propre et posa ses fesses au bout du lit de la jeune fille qui tira sur sa couverture.  
>L'expression du Serpentard changea du tout au tout. Son air un peu benêt fit place à un sourire fatigué mais néanmoins sincère et sérieux.<p>

- Tu sais, on t'a cherché partout hier, ça n'est pas une coïncidence qu'on se soit retrouvé là.

- J'aimerai que tu sortes, le coupa Hermione en fixant ses genoux.

- Drago a remué terre et ciel pour te trouver.

_ - Malefoy ?_ Songea la Gryffondor dans un froncement de sourcils qui fit tiquer Blaise. _Merde_, pensa-t-il.

- Hum… _Réfléchit vite crétin !_ La vieille McGo' voulait vous voir. _WHAT ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?_

- Pourquoi par Merlin aurait-il prit la peine de me chercher ? On sait très bien que ça l'arrangerait bien que je ne me sois pas présentée.

_ - Bon Dieu, quelle chieuse_, se dit Blaise en levant les yeux dans sa tête. C'est à propos des… de…

- C'est à propos de la visite du château des premières années, tu penses bien que ça me botte pas trop… Intervint le blond dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- La… Visite du château ? Demanda Hermione, suspicieuse, oubliant un instant son aversion envers Malefoy.

- C'est tout nouveau, elle a prit cette décision récemment, dit-il évasivement en s'avançant.

_Nota Bene : Tuer Blaise.  
>Nota Bene 2 : Aller voir la Vieille.<em>

Hermione se leva pour se mettre juste en face du blond qu'elle jaugea du regard.

- Tu dis que McGonagall voulait nous voir hier soir ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Bien, je vais aller la voir de ce pas, fit-elle en le dépassant.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il en lui attrapant de nouveau la main.

- A peine lui-t-il touché qu'il retira sa main au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Hermione eut un rire gênée, intérieurement, elle était morte de peur.

- J-je dois passer par la salle de bain, fit-elle en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

Et elle fila, à nouveau. Une fois enfermée, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte en bois et mit son visage entre ses mains, secouée de tremblements.

_Que m'arrive-t-il !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas possible._

Au fond d'elle la réponse était pourtant claire. Elle avait peur de tout contact avec un homme, voilà tout, c'était aussi simple. Elle bloquait. Il ne lui avait pas fallut grand-chose mais les faits étaient là, ce qui s'était passé hier la hantait, l'horrifiait.

Cette fois elle ne pleura pas, elle attendit simplement que les tremblements cessent avant de se relever, prendre une douche rapide et ressortir. Il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse.

- Où est Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione à Blaise qui sirotait une tasse de café en lisant Sorcière Hebdo.

- Partit visiblement, répondit-il sans se détourner de sa lecture mais avec un grand sourire.

- Ah ? Répondit Hermione en exagérant, l'encouragea à continuer.

- Voir la Vieille.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Hermione. Je ne. Je le… RAAH ! Hurla-t-elle en sortant précipitamment des appartements et avant que le portrait ne se referme, elle ajouta : Blaise Zabini, sort d'ici immédiatement !

Le Serpentard éclata de rire en guise de réponse ce qui fit furtivement sourire la jeune fille qui commença à courir.

_OoOoOoO_

- Bonjour, Professeur, fit Drago en entrant dans le bureau de la Directrice des Gryffondor après avoir frappé.

- Vous êtes bien matinal, monsieur Malefoy, répondit la vieille femme sans lever les yeux de ses copies étendues sur son bureau.

- Une idée soudaine met apparue et il fallait absolument que je vous en parle, fit-il en s'avançant avant de poursuivre. Granger et moi-même, enfin surtout moi, avons remarqué que de nombreux élèves de première année se perdaient encore dans le château. J'ai donc pensé que leur faire une sorte de visite serait la bienvenue. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

McGonagall, curiosité oblige, avait relevé la tête et s'était même permise de la hocher à certains moments.

- C'est une excellente idée monsieur Malefoy et je-

- Excusez mon retard ! lança Hermione à l'entrée du bureau, anciennement celui de Dumbledore.

- Votre retard miss ?

- Oui je-

- Viens là Granger et tais-toi, lui souffla Drago.

A son plus grand étonnement, la jeune fille obtempéra de suite.

- Que disais-je…

- Que vous alliez organiser ces visites rapidement et qu'on aura de vos nouvelles, maintenant, nous ne voudrions pas manquer notre petit déjeuné, vous savez le repas le plus important, tout ça, alors on vous laisse ! Encore merci professeur, déblatéra rapidement Drago tout en reculant vers la sortie.

Il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche et sans y penser, lui prit le poignet la forçant à le suivre sous le regard éberlué de la directrice.

Hermione suivait le mouvement, elle descendit les escaliers toujours maintenue par Malefoy. Lorsque la Gargouille se replaça derrière eux, Drago ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il le sentit alors, il sentit ce qu'il n'avait pas détecté les deux autres fois : ces tremblements.

- Granger, tu tr-

- Lâche-moi, murmura-t-elle, ce qu'il fit. On se voit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle.

Puis la Gryffondor se tourna les talons et marcha en direction de la Grande Salle sans se retourner malgré l'unique appel de son homologue.

Dans sa tête, elle se dirigeait vraiment vers la Grande Salle mais ses pieds l'amenèrent naturellement au pont où elle s'était retrouvée avec Harry lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.  
>La nostalgie fit place en elle. Elle se revit entrain de le tanner concernant la prochaine épreuve qu'il aurait à affronter. Inconsciemment Hermione sourit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement se fasse entendre derrière elle la faisant sursauter et sortir sa baguette.<p>

- Ca n'est que moi ! Se défendit le jeune homme lui faisant face. Regarde, je lève même les mains.

- Neville, je ne t'avais pas entendu, désolée, soupira Hermione en rangea son précieux morceau de bois tout en se tournant vers le paysage. Que fais-tu par là ?

- J'allais vers la serre, le Professeur Chourave a besoin de moi pour s'occuper de nouvelle espèce qui nous vient tout droit d'Australie.

- Oh ? Passionnant. Il faudra que tu m'en dises plus à l'occasion, fit la jeune fille en esquissant une retraite.

- Hermione, je sais que ça n'est pas mes affaires mais… Ginny, moi et même quelques autres Gryffondor… on se fait du souci pour toi, lâcha-t-il en fixant ses mains qu'il entortillait.

- Et tu es le messager ? Souffla Hermione accompagné d'un rire jaune.

- Tu as perdu pas mal de-

- De poids ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans ? S'écria la jeune fille en se retournant brusquement vers le Gryffondor qui se figea sur place. Si je n'ai pas faim qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Que Ron mange comme dix, ça, ça ne vous interpellait pas hein ? Mais que _je_ ne mange pas assez selon _vous _là tout de suite c'est une alerte au suicide ! Tu veux savoir ce que je vous dis ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Neville bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles devant la fureur de la Gryffondor. Je vous emmerde ! Hurla-t-elle aux montagnes.

Elle s'était détournée afin qu'il ne la voit pas dans cet état. Les minutes passèrent, le flot ne se tarissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner et l'affronter. Peu de temps après, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

- Je suis désolée Neville, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant avant d'essuyer ses joues rougies.

- Allons Granger, tu es pathétique, relève-toi, entendit Hermione.

- Vas-t-en, répondit-elle, acerbe. Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Tu as reçu une lettre, fit Drago en ignorant sa remarque.

La brune releva vivement la tête sur l'enveloppe que tenait le blond entre ses longs doigts.  
>Elle jura intérieurement avant de lui demander de la lui remettre, ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas. Au contraire, il la décacheta.<p>

- Arrête ça ! Criait Hermione en sautillant pour essayer de la lui prendre.

- Grandis un peu ! Répondit-il en levant le bras un peu plus haut. Chère Hermione… Commença Drago en se tordant le cou pour éviter les assauts d'Hermione et réussir à lire.

- C'est privé ! S'exclama la brunette.

- Je suis désolé blablabla, continua Drago. Rejoins...

- …moi- ce soir ; Malefoy ! Menaça Hermione tandis que Drago finissait sa phrase.

- Ce soir à 22h30 devant la Salle sur Demande, intéressant, un admirateur ? Oh « Lucye » une admiratrice donc ? Tu me cacherais des choses Grangie ? Ricana Drago. Bien je suppose que je peux te la rendre, ajouta-t-il en lui laissant tomber le parchemin.

Il s'alla comme il était venu, dans un coup de vent pendant qu'Hermione ramassait la lettre et la relisait, il avait dit vrai, Lucye lui donnait rendez-vous ce soir à 22h30 devant la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Cette fiction n'est pas morte, youpidou ! Pardonnez-moi pour ces looongs mois de silence. En revanche, je trouve que le style à complètement changé. Je veux dire que bon OK ce chapitre n'est pas franchement drôle m'enfin là, c'est voulu, mais j'ai remarqué pas mal de fautes (que je corrigerai à l'occasion) dans les chapitre précédents et même, quand je me relis je n'ai franchement pas l'impression d'avoir écrit ça. On dirait une esquisse de chapitre ! Peut-être qu'un jour je les réécrirais mais j'aurais l'impression de faire une bêtise.

BREF ! Parlons de ce chapitre. Alors oui, on n'y danse pas la Danse des Canards mais bon. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, la vie n'est pas toujours rose et drôle. Je l'ai écrit en pensant à comment je réagirais après avoir vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. Bon d'accord, elle ne s'est pas fait violer non plus, mais QUAND MEME. Je sais que si je m'étais retrouvée à moitié aveugle, assise je ne sais où et qu'on m'avait touché avec des mains un peu baladeuses, je m'en serais pas remise du jour au lendemain. (D'ailleurs pour mon bien et celui des personnages, il n'y aura JAMAIS de scène aussi répugnante.)

J'ai repris cette fiction après quelques mois et je me rends compte que mon écriture à un peu évoluée, en bien ou en mal, à vous de me le dire. M'enfin ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et je vous dis à bientôt !  
>Lâche tes com's tavuh.<p>

**HCIG.**


End file.
